Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to combining RFID technology and handheld computing devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to using an audio connection of a handheld computer device to send data bi-directionally between an RFID reader the handheld computer device.
Description of the Related Art
RFID tags are small electronic devices that can store small amounts of data. This data can be read from an RFID reader at a distance of a few inches to 30 feet or more depending on the tags and the reader used. Each tag has an ID that uniquely identifies the tag. Typically this ID is 96 bits long, but it may be shorter or longer. A database is normally used to associate the ID with a specific item. When the RFID tag is later scanned by an RFID reader, the ID is used to identify the specific item, thereby enabling specific items to be tracked or located.
A handheld RFID reader normally either has a computer built-in or is attached to a handheld computer. The computer is used to control the operation of the RFID reader and to display results from the RFID reader and/or transmit results from the RFID reader to a server.